The mission of the High-Throughput Polymorphism Detection Core is to provide services to investigators conducting molecular analyses of germline and somatic DMA collected as part of a wide range of investigations. This Core provides high-throughput assays of specific gene mutations and polymorphisms (SNPs) in the many situations where previously defined specific nucleotide alterations are of interest.